1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system and a related method, and more specifically, to an image processing system for generating information by image recognition and a related method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, touch electronic devices, such as a table computer and a touch panel apparatus, are in widespread use in daily life and replace a personal computer. The touch electronic device usually includes a touch display module and a stylus. As utilizing the stylus in touch control, it is more rapid and accurate to execute corresponding operation. However, a conventional display panel is not capable of touch control, and an additional touch panel has to be disposed on the conventional display panel, so as to perform the touch display module with touch control function. However, the structure of the conventional display panel has to be reconfigured as adding touch control function. The touch panel and the related components have to be installed on the conventional display panel, causing waste of time in assembly and high cost. Therefore, it is an important issue to design a display module capable of utilizing the stylus in touch operation without reconfiguring the display panel.